


Лифт

by WTF Michael Shannon and roles 2021 (michaelshannon)



Category: State Like Sleep (2018)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelshannon/pseuds/WTF%20Michael%20Shannon%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Легко наблюдать за людьми, когда не хочется смотреть внутрь себя
Relationships: Edward/Katherine
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Лифт

День не мог начаться еще хуже. 

Ну, да, да, она иногда подглядывала за соседом в объектив фотоаппарата. Ничего смертельного не видела и не засняла, да и не стала бы. Просто... привычка? Профдеформация? Любопытство? Да, что-то вроде. 

Отвлечение от собственных мыслей и воспоминаний, всплывающих в памяти при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Звуки. Текстуры. Черный пакет, в который было завернуто тело. Запахи. Кислый — испорченной китайской еды, простоявшей открытой всю ночь, приторный тошнотворно-сладкий с привкусом железа на языке — крови. 

Легко наблюдать за людьми, когда не хочется смотреть внутрь себя. 

Легко наблюдать за людьми, когда они не знают этого и когда наблюдателя и объект разделяет расстояние и несколько увеличительных линз. Безопасно. Совсем другое — когда объект оказывается от наблюдателя на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ни о чем не подозревая и вежливо улыбаясь. Когда объект фактически находится внутри личного пространства наблюдателя, которое у Кэтрин за последние полгода разрослось до размеров пентхауса. 

Кэтрин машинально обхватила себя руками, и какая-то неприятная неловкость заставила нахмуриться.

Менее, чем за минуту, пока лифт спускался к лобби, она узнала, что объекта, обладающего своеобразным чувством юмора, зовут Эдвард — тот самый незнакомец, который два дня назад перепутал свой номер с ее и попытался попасть внутрь, — а потом лифт, мигнув лампой, с надрывным скрежетом встрял между этажами. 

Кэтрин никогда не страдала клаустрофобией — и в этот момент даже как-то внутренне обрадовалась этому факту, — только вот не нужно ею обладать, чтобы испытать дискомфорт в подобной ситуации. 

— Прекрасно, — выдохнула она и протянула руку к панели с кнопками, в дюжине сантиметров от нее столкнувшись с пальцами Эдварда, собиравшегося сделать то же самое. Он отнял руку, чтобы не мешать ей, и Кэтрин услышала его выдох. В лифте, слава богу, не играло никакой музыки — а стальные двери хорошо изолировали от звуков снаружи. 

До этого не прекращавший в коридоре у лифта болтать по телефону и вообще излучавший доброжелательность, теперь Эдвард замолк. В этой тишине можно было услышать каждый шорох. 

Кэтрин понажимала все подряд, и, не добившись никакого результата, нажала на красную кнопку экстренного вызова. 

— Десять тридцать пять, — ленивым тоном между делом заметил Эдвард. — Должны ответить.

Кэтрин с недоумением обернулась:

— Ночью здесь отвечать на вызовы не принято? — Она еще раз нажала и подержала, слушая неприятный приглушенный звук и медленно возящееся внутри раздражение. Она не была такой раньше; не раздражалась по любому незначительному поводу, но и не закрывала глаза на серьезные. Как со всем в последние месяцы.

Теперь присутствие практически незнакомца заставляло закрыться, хотеть сбежать. Но бежать было некуда. 

— Бельгийцы... Не намного ответственнее французов.

Кэтрин хотела было возразить что-то про стереотипы, но последнее время у нее не было сил ни с кем спорить; а потом снова вспомнила день убийства. В ушах раздался резкий звук удара, словно выстрел, которого она не слышала. Она вздрогнула. 

— Эй. 

Эдвард осторожно убрал ее руку с панели и нажал сам. 

— Какая разница, кто будет нажимать, — проворчала она. — Много знаешь о нравах французов?

— Приходится, — обтекаемо увильнул тот. — Только языка не знаю. Не выходит никак. 

Его перебил голос с той стороны красной кнопки, на французском спросивший, что произошло и пообещавший Кэтрин как можно быстрее прислать рабочего.  
— Ну вот, а ты, я вижу, здорово справляешься, — прокомментировал он. — Кажется, даже акцента нету, а?

— Спасибо, — тихо ответила она и отвела взгляд. Она не была в восторге от того, что незнакомец при первом удобном случае пытается разрядить обстановку, а может, даже подкатить — после странных событий вчерашней ночи ей явно нужно было побыть одной, — но в то же время что-то внутри нее тянулось к любому мало-мальски крошечному выражению чего-то хорошего в ее адрес. 

Какая же она жалкая. 

— Давно здесь? 

— Два года. 

— А-а. — Он снова взглянул на часы. — Можно начинать засекать, сколько они там будут колупаться, — он улыбнулся ей. 

Кэтрин устало опустилась на пол тесной кабины, и со слегка удивленным «О» Эдвард последовал за ней. Она уперлась ботинками в противоположную стенку. Теперь то, что он выше ее на голову, стало незаметно. Оливковый цвет его дурацкого костюма как будто оттенял зеленым его темно-серые глаза, которые мазнули по Кэтрин сверху вниз. 

Он так же вытянул ноги — острые коленки коснулись ее, — и спросил:

— Сменила прическу? 

Кэтрин встретилась с ним взглядом. Открыла было рот, чтобы выдавить что-то невразумительное; а потом, словно против собственной воли, одним махом рассказала Эдварду о ночном свидании с тем странным парнем из клуба. 

Эдвард внимательно слушал ее, прикусив губу, а потом закрыл лицо ладонью и беззвучно застрясся от смеха. Это выглядело так странно, что Кэтрин даже не поняла сразу, что происходит — а потом до нее дошло. Ей даже в голову не приходило, что можно было над этим смеяться. 

Ей в голову не приходило в принципе, что можно над чем-то смеяться. Она словно и вовсе позабыла, как это делается. 

Она разглядывала его теперь совсем вблизи, и во всей своей человеческой обыденности не было в этом ничего ни пугающего, ни успокающего.

Эдвард аж покраснел, а потом, хихикая на какой-то высокой ноте, выдохнул, снова взглянув на ее укладку. 

Кэтрин и сама не заметила, что все это время сидела, улыбаясь. Она машинально потрогала волосы. 

— Боже. Отличное начало дня. А ведь нам тут еще хрен знает сколько сидеть. — Он вздохнул, пошарил во внутреннем кармане. — Будешь конфетку?


End file.
